Glitched Tale
by Commanding After Dark
Summary: What does it take to change the course of history? A nation? An army? A king? Or... does it only take the will of one person? But, everyone has will power, so how does that work? Simple, when a conflict arises, two wills clash against one another until one gives out; however, there is nothing more dangerous than an animal backed into a corner, for there is always a second wind...
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME:  
** This story is slightly inspired by another fan fiction on the site. It isn't the best story, but it is an awesome one if you can put the few quirks aside. This fan fiction involves the _Underfell_ alternate reality and the genocide storyline... Also, prepare for the feels ;.;

 **_GLITCHED_TALE_**

Chapter 1  
" _B_ _eginning from the End_ "

He stood there, pondering the situation he'd found himself in. Standing in a seemingly glowing hall of gold, on such a beautiful day, with a cold blooded killer... the crimson scarf that once belonged to his brother hung loosely off his shoulders... it still smelled like them... Their face was doused in darkness from shadows that seemed to magically form from nothing. Despite having the weakest life force, he was the last one, the last one left. His adversary, so cold and cruel, had single handedly brought about the destruction of the underground. They, one person, one human. Had slain every single monster alive, even his own brother fell to their blade.

His friends, dead. Everyone except him and he king had been butchered. He didn't understand their reason behind this, he never could. He was ready to slay them, but he hesitated. If his brother really did see good in them, then perhaps they truly were misguided. Maybe they were afraid of the monsters and assumed they were all tricking them. It was stretching things, even for their taste. What good would it do to just fight? At the very least, he could figure out why they did... all this...

"Hey kiddo..." His tiny white pupils locked onto their form. Their eyes were covered by more shadows, just like his face. After they made no response, he continued with the one sided conversation. "It's a beautiful day outside, isn't it?" They took a step forward. "The birds are singing and the flowers are blooming." One more step followed by them readying their knife. So this is how it was going down... You can't blame them for not trying. "On days like these, kids like you..." The light that made his pupils so light hearted, vanished. Whether it intimidated them or not, was a mystery. "... should be burning in hell."

With a speed comparable to lighting, he attacked... He fought bravely, he hit them so many times that it was a wonder how they were still alive. Eventually he missed, no shocker though. They were bound to get lucky; however, this was just he beginning. Soon he missed more and more often. It seemed more like he wasting magic than actually fighting. It seemed as if he was becoming predictable, much to his horror...

" _What? How..._ " They had just managed to evade a string of impossibly fast attacks. Now they were speeding towards him, knife ready to cut him down. He thrust his arm forward and a demonic skull began to form out of air. It wasn't forming quick enough as the human passed between the skull. He leaped back and through his arm forward, resulting in a short forest of bones lifting out of the ground. He repeated this as the human covered the distance. He was tired, _very_ tired and because he was tired he blacked out for a split second. A swing of the arm had him dodging right, quickly avoiding a lethal strike. His eyes focused on the human just as their eyes focused on him. "Come on, did you really think..."

Amongst the gold and orange of the floor, shining with the regality of royalty, was a red blemish. It slowly grew as droplets of red joined it. A large red gash rand down and across their chest. The small white dots inside black voids expressed his surprise...

 **9999999**

 **...**

He held his eyes tight, he didn't want them to see him cry. He didn't want to give them that satisfaction, not after all they've done; however, he couldn't _all_ of his emotions back. He settled for a hurting look as he glance at them before settling his vision back on the ground. They were just standing there, _waiting_ for him to dissolve so they could get even more EXP and LOVE. A sharp pain forced him to close his eyes before opening them. That same emotionless face... it was too much...

"So... I guess that's it huh?" He managed one more look before closing his eyes in an effort to ease the pain. He opened his eyes for one more sentence to them. "Just... don't say I didn't warn you..." There, there it was. A glimmer of curiosity in those eyes. With that, he stood up and cracked an eye lid as he smiled, it was always easier to smile. "Welp... I'm going to Grillby's..." He wasn't gonna die, not there, not in front of them. He stumbled and nearly tripped over his own feet until he was out of the judgement hall... That was what it had been called when the monsters were still around...

He collapsed onto his knees and let loose a heavy breath before looking up. In front of him was his brother, a skeleton with a white upper body armor with red gloves and boots. His legs and arms were black as all of his clothing had golden trim... He just stood there, motionless, albeit blurry. It brought a smile to his face. "H-Hey... Papyrus... do you want anything?" With that, everything became bright, too bright. He collapsed to he ground, never actually feeling the impact, completely unaware the human could still here him...

 **...**

This, this wasn't what he expected. Eternal darkness that extended in every direction for what seemed like eternity. It wasn't dark, he could see himself completely as if he was in a well lit room. "Is... is this the afterlife?" He looked himself over, it was no dream he had. He really was cut down... "I guess this is a little _soul_ crushing... Heh..." Even the pun didn't cheer him up. " _This... this can't be it... Is this really the end..._ " The tiny white dots inside the shadows of his eye sockets shrunk to pin pricks as a frightening reality creeped into his mind. " _Oh... oh god... Alphys... Undyne... Oh god no, Papyrus!_ " Small dots of white trickled out of the eye sockets and down his bone white cheek bones. "No... no, no, NO! This can't be how it ends! Not like this!" The trickles turned into small streams as he clutched his head.

"No! I can't accept it! I have to at least save him... I can't let Papyrus go through this too... I _won't_ accept it..." For a moment, brief as it was, a flash of white appeared in the void, something that didn't go unnoticed by him. " _Wait... what was that?_ " Then, as if you were struggling to get reception for a channel, gigantic white text flickered on rapidly. Below were the words CONTINUE and RESET... The images disappeared a bit longer... than a little more longer... They were disappearing. Sans didn't think twice as he lurched forward and slammed the palm of his hand on the RESET option. Then, like an old T.V. being shut off, a flash of white and nothing...

While in this state of perpetual nothingness, he couldn't feel anything, he was just aware of his memories. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, couldn't feel, he wasn't even aware of the position of his body, if you could call it that. He knew of his memories, _nothing_ else was there, until...

A sharp intake of air lead to the feeling returning to his body. His hearing returned almost instantly, unfortunately it wasn't of much use. The area seemed to be devoid of life, with the exception of him. He felt that he was lying down, arm around his head in a partially curled position. Something was off, it wasn't that his energy was strangely restored, it was the way he felt. He was heavier than he remembered and he could feel a whole lot more than he remembered. Slowly, he opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was... that his shirt and shorts were completely soaked...

"Awww man... what the heck happened to me?" He crawled to up to his knees before looking at the soaked portion of his clothes. He patted them down and a somewhat stupid attempt to dry them only to realize something... He had arms, more importantly, he had arms with flesh and skin on them. Granted they were pale grey, the color still did nothing to help the panic attack he was about to have...

"AAAAGH!"

 **Next Time:  
** _"W-What happened to me!" He screamed, completely lost on how to deal with this revelation._

 _"What's your name?" They gave him the creeps, but he masked it with a somewhat similar smile to his signature grin. He stared them in the eyes as they had him and replied..._

 _Rushing through the double doors, he sped down a snow ridden path only to reach a unstable looking bridge..._

 _"This place... it's so familiar... No way... It can't be..."_


	2. The Do Over

**Welcome:  
** This is optimized for personal computers. If you're using a phone, tablet, T.V., or console than it's just the format for those systems that makes the layout look weird. This story contains spoliers for Undertale the video game. Specifically, Genocide ending and a fan made alternate reality known as Underfell. I am not an Undertale expert, so information may be incorrect in this story. The rating is T as of _4/20/16_ and is susceptible to change without notice.

 **_GLITCHED_TALE_**

Chapter 2  
" _The Do Over_ "

"AAAAGH!" He fell back and began scrambling away only to realize moments later that these were indeed his arms. With his back pressed against the stone wall, he hyperventilated and twisted his arms to and fro as if he was suck in some sort of strange nightmare. He looked down at his shorts, no longer where they his favorite pitch black, instead they had been changed to a white, tighter, version. Past the ends of his shorts were two pale grey human legs.

"W-What happened to me!" He screamed, completely lost on how to deal with this revelation. He felt his face and, much to his horror, didn't feel the bone he'd come to recognize. No, instead he felt flesh that was not his own. " _I-I need a mirror, I need to see what I look like..._ " He pushed himself off the wall and stood up. He was taller than he remembered, another thing that added to his stress.

Looking up, a small ray of light managed to reach where he was at. It shined down on a small patch of flowers, all golden. " _Those flowers..._ " Something... something was familiar about them. He didn't know what, but it was something important about them. If only he could remember...

"Pssst!" His head shot up and searched the small cave room. Nothing, he saw no one. Could it be an echo? He was in some sort of cave system, and he didn't hear anything else, so if someone made noise, he'd probably notice it. "Hey!" Now it was an actual word, where it came from still eluded him. Some one was talking, but where? " _Or maybe I'm just losing it after..._ " He sopped his thinking when he felt a lurch in his stomach, again he didn't know what was the cause... "Hey will you frigg'n listen already!"

"Huh?" Much like his attention was pulled down, he felt a vine pull him down too. Whilst ground level, he felt the vines retract from his limps. His chin hurt, more than it should if he was normal.

"Are you deaf?" A golden flower was in front of him and it looked like the majority of the flowers in the room. The differences were two eyes and a small, barely visible mouth. It seemed annoyed by the expression on it's race. He didn't know why, but he felt pretty good about that.

"C'mon, throw me a _bone_ here." He managed his best smile and the flower recoiled while giving him an awkward stare.

"Don't... just don't." The flower looked at the surroundings before looking back at him. "What are you doing all the way out here? In fact, why is a human even in Mt. Ebott?"

The white of his eyes seemed to shrink, but in reality his eyes just widened. "H-Human?" He quickly got to his feet and stared down the flower. "I... am not a human." His brows furrowed and the flower gulped, as strange as that was for a plant.

"Um, okay..." The flower froze, motionless, before it contorted into a worried expression. Quickly, they looked back up and spoke. "Introductions will have to wait, we need to leave before someone finds us here." The flower sunk back into the ground before anything could be asked.

"Where did he go?" Looking around, our confused friend, wandered into one of the cave openings in search of the flower. Something that was unnoticed was that, just mere moments after he left the room, the flower appeared in the opposite tunnel. It looked around quickly before realizing he had disappeared.

"What the... Where'd he go?" It's face contorted into a revolting demon. Large sharp teeth and pure white eyes...

 **...**

Walking down a random walkway hadn't been so bad, nothing had happened; although, nothing changed either. This didn't change how he was feeling inside. His memories were becoming clear again and with those memories, returned his horrible trauma. He needed to get back to the Underground, he needed a spot he could think clearly. He looked like a human, the flower had called him human and he was somewhere he didn't recognize... Things were looking pretty bleak...

Then, in the depths of the darkness, was a small flicker of light. Too small for the human eye to notice, but then again he isn't exactly human. " _Huh... ain't that some irony._ " With a shrug of his shoulders, he sped up his pace and soon found his surroundings lightening up. Less than a minute later and he found himself in some sort of brick hallway. It was dark, but just bright enough for his eyes to make the surroundings out. It was at this moment that he noticed the cave he was in had busted through the wall, evidence being the bricks laying across the walkway and the hole that was the tunnel.

"Heh... I hope I'm not trespassing..." He could feel the flesh on his cheeks perk up as he slowly relaxed. Despite the differences in his body, everything was more or less the same. Lifting his hand up, he stared at the appendage. "I shouldn't get too use to whatever this is... I need to return to normal." Looking back up, he picked a random direction to go and proceeded down it.

The same brick work for walls and floor continued for a seemingly eternity. Lefts and rights had been so plentiful that, even with his surprisingly great memory, he was beginning to lose track of his path. He didn't lose hope that he would get out; although, he was getting bored. Walking around a corner, he found another hall, boring... That was until he realized another light at the end of the hall, it seemed to be around the bend. Finally, something less _boring..._ A shiver ran down his spine. In fact, it threw him off so much that he tripped over a small stone in the walkway and landed flat on his face. A slid for a few feet before skidding to a complete stop...

"Owww..." He groaned. All this pain, it was new. Normally his face was tougher, in fact, normally he wouldn't even have fallen. "I got to lay off the hotcats..." He moved to push up position and began to shove himself off the ground only to hear a vaguely familiar sound. "Huh?" He was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms and placed on his feet, albeit off balance.

"You poor thing, are you alright?" In less than five seconds he was picked off the ground like a bag of potatoes, stood up, twirled around, and asked a question. His head was spinning just a tad.

"Y-Yeah, jus... just give me a moment..." Blinking his eyes rapidly, he gained his bearings. In front of him was another monster, one that must have escaped _their_ rampage. Though, they did look worse for wear. Their fur was wild and unkempt, almost as if they hadn't washed it in forever. "O-Okay... I think I'm okay now." He gave his best grin, only for it to falter when the monster narrowed it's eyes. It began picking at his face, stretching and pulling, which was something he had no experience with and thus felt uncomfortable. "Hey, not that your concern isn't nice, but do you think you could lay off a bit?"

- _Undertale Shop Theme_ -

With reluctance, they pulled back and sighed. "You did a real number on your face, luckily it's nothing I can't fix. Here, I have something that can help you." They reached behind themselves and into an invisible pocket before pulling out a piece of candy. It was wrapped in a red wrapper with a swirl over the center. "Eat this, it should make you feel better." They dropped the candy in his hand and watched him closely. It made him a little uncomfortable.

"Um... thanks, but I'm really not one for candy, rots your teeth." He made another grin and a little chuckle. Their gaze sharpened and he seemed to shrink back in his jacket. "On second thought, it's just to fix me up right?" He untwisted the wrapper from the candy and quickly popped it into his mouth. He suddenly felt energized before his face began tingling, it lasted all of five seconds before he felt normal.

"See, all better." The monster that had given him the piece of candy smiled. Their eyes closed and their cheeks pulled back into a happy smile, only to reveal two terrifyingly large fangs. He internally shuddered from the visual; however, he smiled on the outside with them.

"Soooo..." His eyes darted from left to right. He wasn't much for sight seeing, so hanging around the bleak, dark, tunnels wasn't on his to do list.

"Oh, yes. My name is Toriel and I am the caretaker of these ruins." She paused, her happy face then transitioned to a mild smile, with a tweak of something unnatural. "What's your name?" They gave him the creeps, but he masked it with a somewhat similar smile to his signature grin. He stared them in the eyes as they had him and replied.

"It's nothing special, but if you insist, you can call me Sans." He stuck his right hand out and leaned partially back. They were intimidating to an extent, but he still kept up his façade up. It paid off as they gripped his hand with an uncomfortable pressure and shook it.

"Well, since your feeling better, would you mind explaining how you got here?" Their face lost the unnatural twinge and became stern. Something that didn't sit well with him; nevertheless, he played along.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I got some holes in my memory." Scratching his chin, he adopted a thoughtful look as he continued. "Maybe I fell down? I was laying down in some sort of cave when I woke up." He shrugged his shoulders and focused back on the monster before him. Their eyes held a skeptical gleam, but quickly relaxed and let loose a giggle.

"Well, if what you say is true, then you're probably not from here." They grabbed his hand and began walking away. He had expected his arm just to pop out of socket; however, he was yanked forward, much to his surprise. "Here, I have a nice place for you to stay until you get your bearings." They continued to drag him despite his protests...

 **...**

"Welcome home!" Their shouts echoed through out the cavern as they approached the door, still dragging Sans through the dirt. They let go of his wrist, letting him fall to the dirt with a thud and a grunt.

"Oh god..." He quietly groaned from the floor. Slowly, he pulled his arms towards himself until he could push himself up. Shakily he did so and was met with a pleasant, yet unwanted sight, albeit unintentional. His face glowed before he sat back like he bounced off a spring board. He scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible before noticing how sore his body was. " _Ow, I'm so much more sensitive since I woke up..._ " Returning from his thoughts, he noticed the goat creature fumbling with the lock. They seemed pretty frustrated about something, so he decided to get a peak.

They were struggling to pick the lock of the door. If this didn't look shady, then he didn't know what was. Never the less, he'd play along and see what they had to say for their self. He stood up on his tippy toes and tapped their shoulder. Then with a speed one wouldn't expect for someone their size, they twisted around with a nervous laugh.

"Need any help?" Their face turned a tint of red and became sheepish.

"Um. well the truth is... I lost my keys somewhere on the trail..." Their face fell into an ashamed look, their messy fur serving only to emphasize the look. It wasn't a pretty sight, so he offered his help.

"Well, I'm no lock smith, but I could take a look at it." With a shrug of his shoulders, he stepped around her and looked at the lock. He quickly blinked his eyes as he realized he had nothing to pick it with. "Hmmm..." He thought of ways he could get the door open when he remembered something. " _I Wait, what am I doing? I have magic._ " With a snap of his fingers, blue light twirled and formed into the shape of a bone before solidifying as the white object. With bone in hand, he went to work on the lock, which proved to be a simple lock.

The sound of the lock undoing reached the goat creature's ears, causing them to perk up. The young man in front of them fixed the problem like nothing. " _Truly, they are talented..._ " The thought saddened them some. Luckily, they put back on a mask of happiness before he turned around. "Thank you so much, who knows how long it would have taken me to find my keys again." She had, without realizing it, picked him up by his arms and began shaking him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He sounded off as he was thrown to and fro. Luckily, for a goat monster, she had good hearing and quickly stopped. He was a mess, his jacket was ruffled and his eyes seemed to be rolling in his head and he let loose a low string of confused groans. They quickly placed him on the ground and began checking I'm over.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to-"

"Toriel... I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Placing a hand on his head, he grinned and tried to straighten his eyes out. Their face contorted into worry as they stood and poked their index fingers together.

"Even so, I shouldn't have acted in that way. It is no way for a qu-monster to act." They seemed to fumble over their words, strange. They didn't do it before; anyways, he would still play along. As harmless as they seemed, something was off and he wouldn't let his guard down. He'd learned his lesson about that. " _What? Learned my lesson?_ " He blinked a few times before shaking his head. That was... strange? He pushed it to the back of his mind, but he cold feel goose bumps on the small of his back. "Oh, forgot about that..."

"Forgot about what?" Looking up, he spotted Toriel standing there with an inquisitive look.

"Oh nothing." He looked around, taking in his surroundings before returning to the conversation. "So, we going to go in or are we enjoying the scenery?" He brought his smile back out as he said so.

"Yes, come." Walking past him, the goat monster walked into the house and to the banister. Sans didn't wait for an invitation and followed them. The first room had wooden floors and beige colored walls. There was also a stair case that lead somewhere too dark for him to make out. The room was surprisingly bright without a visible light source. "Well, since you're having memory problems, then I suppose you can stay here for a bit. It is the least I could do." Grabbing his hand, they walked him down a hallway to a room.

The room had red orange wall paper and was furnished nicely. A bed, bookcase, nightstand, and a dresser. The floors were made of birch wood planks with a wax polish and a lone toy chest at the opposite end of the room. The only source of light being the light from the hallway; however, there was a lamp on the nightstand. It was nice, it reminded him of his room with the exception of the colors and lack of socks. Turning around, he wanted to thank them for their hospitality.

"Thanks for the place to stay Toriel." He smiled at her and she smiled back, something that made him feel a little less alone. "Can I ask you something though?" They blinked a few times before nodding, maybe they were just expecting him to go to bed? For some reason, the idea tugged at his chest and made him anxious. "Do you have a mirror I could use?" He grinned and could see their face twitch ever so subtle.

"Well, I don't have a mirror that I could bring to you. I do have a mirror in the hallway if that would suffice." Stepping back, they looked to their right from the doorway, signaling were the mirror was. "It's a bit dusty, but it does the trick."

Sans nodded his head and made his way into the hall. He felt a tingling on the back of his neck as he walked past them; although, he thought nothing of it. He stepped in front of the mirror to take in his looks. The mirror it's self was actually fancy, even with the light coating of dust on it. The frame was made of gold with plant like marking etched into it. Looking at his own reflection was a different tale.

He now had grey flesh covering his face and, presumably, the rest of his body. His eyes were now black eyeballs with white pupils, his head now longer bone as white locks tapered to sharp points drooping down on his head, with the occasional strand out of place. His favorite blue hoodie was had tears littering it and his white shirt had a red stain across his chest. The white of his eyes flickered for a brief moment before he reached out in touched his reflection. His smile had disappeared and the positivity he had been showing off had melted away. Now he looked lost inside, something not to far from the truth.

Toriel stood a few feet beside Sans and stared at him. " _He looks sad..._ " It made them uncomfortable to be around him while hew as like this. They wanted to scurry away into their favorite chair by the fire place for comfort. " _... I can't do that. He helped me get in my own home. That warrants a little bit of comfort..._ " Stepping forward, they reached their hand out to put it on their shoulder, only for Sans to let loose a low cackle.

" _... I guess I'm not technically a human..._ " Letting out a low chuckle at the irony, he straightened his back. He didn't realize that he had been leaning over the hall drawers and staring into the mirror. He turned to face Toriel as he threw back up his false smile. He didn't _want_ to smile at all, but he couldn't let people know he was unhappy. Then they started asking questions and when they did that, things never worked out.

"So, what next?" Sans asked. Toriel hesitated to reply for a moment before pulling their arm back.

"Oh, yes. Well, there's nothing else to really show. There's a fire place and a kitchen, but nothing interesting." They spoke mildly ashamed of how bare their house was. Even if Sans wasn't the bashful type, they still felt sheepish for the predicament...

* * *

 _Some Time Later_

Sans awoke, in darkness flailing around wildly. He was breathing so hard that one would dare say the room was alive. In the deep folds of black was his lone left eye that was shining brightly before returning to normal. He tried to check his surroundings, but found the darkness to be a bitch to see through. He stumbled out of bed and to the lamp he had seen earlier. He bumped his head on the corner and let loose a string of curses as he tried to get the lamp to turn on. It eventually did and it was at this moment he realized it was an oil lamp.

"An oil lamp? Who even still uses those?" Picking himself up, he was relieved to find he was indeed still in that very room instead of being locked in eternal darkness with horrible screams and cries.

He needed some fresh air, so he left the room to clear his head. He walked down the hallway, and found himself at the doorway. He sighed before continuing past it into a living room of sorts. Their was a few commodities here and there, a table with two chairs, a large comfy looking chair by a fire place with a book shelf and a umbrella stand. He didn't hear a peep in the entire house, which unnerved him greatly. The light in the kitchen was out, so the only way left to go was back. He wonder back and took one look at the stair case across from the front door and decided to explore it.

What he found was weird, more of the same purple brick halls he had seen when he first met Toriel. " _Speaking of Toriel, what kind of monster are they? I've never heard of anyone living in any kind of r-_ " He stopped dead in his tracks as his mind jumped after a fading memory. Something about their voice was familiar and even though he didn't get the full memory he was after, he did know one thing. He knew her at one point.

He continued his steps into the hallway until reaching a gigantic door with etchings in it. It looked like the shadow of a staff with some wings was carved and painted on to it. The rest of the door was purple with stone brick walls surrounding it. The ground looked like it had been smoothed by something, creating an incredibly smooth light purple floor. It was cold too, incredibly so.

Sans pulled his jacket together to try and keep warm, something he also had to get used to. Normally being bones means you rarely deal with the weather. He reached forward and gently pushed on the door, causing it to swing open, much to his surprise. A large gust of freezing wind blasted into the tunnel, so strong was it that his jacket nearly came off. Keeping his arms up to shield his eyes, he managed to peak into the white ice cold air and see a silhouette running into the distance.

" _Is that Toriel? What is she doing out here? It's freezing!_ " He rushed forward into the snow covered land, ignoring the pain his legs felt. " _If she has fur than I guess it wouldn't effect her as much..._ " He quickly threw up his hood and tried to force his way through the snow only to find himself waste deep in it. "Gah!" His lower half of the body was nearly frozen stiff. He heard an incredibly loud thud from behind before the snow storm stopped. "What in the?" Turning around he saw the doorway was closed...

A large pair of purple doors in the side of a mountain... a forest surrounding it... snow covering the ground...

"This place... it's so familiar... No way... it can't be..." He was back here, where he had met her for the first time ever. Her laugh, her way of talking, all the time they'd spent together. "Wait! Toriel!" Rushing forward, he tried to ram to door open with his shoulder. He began banging on the door trying desperately to get back in. "Toriel! Don't help them! Don't help the kid! Whatever you do!" He kept banging on the door, completely unaware that the other side was filled with nothing but his muffled pleas...

 **Author's Note:  
** There is at least one more Alternate Universe mixed with this story, you'll know when you see it; however, it is very minute in the story until later, so there's no need for worry about it being diluted...

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _He trudged through the waist high snow..._

 _Throwing every last bit of his magical energy into it..._

 _"How can I trust you?..."_

 _"... I don't even know your name."_


	3. Inverted Attributes

**_GLITCHED_TALE_**

" _Inverted Attributes_ "

Sans walked, waist deep in the snow until he approached a bridge. Of the few things he remembered, the gate was one of them. He remembered it's purpose, but nothing else. " _It was supposed to stop humans from coming through..._ " He remembered it was silly to think something as large as it could do so. He pulled his legs free of the snow and found himself slipping on the bridge. Landing on his back with a loud thud, he scrambled to regain his grip to stop from falling off the rail less bridge. " _On second thought, maybe it does it's job pretty well_."

Pulling himself up, he managed to regain his balance. "I don't remember it being this difficult to cross the bridge..." Looking from one side to another, he took a careful step forward. His leg wobbled from his lack of balance, forcing him to wait a moment to brace himself. As he slowly crossed the bridge, he kept reminding himself not to look down. Doing so may cost him his balance and even his life. Eventually he reached the edge of the bridge, causing a wave a relief to wash over him.

" _Remind me to never do that again..._ " Stumbling forward off the bridge, he began forcing himself over the snow. With each step his legs sunk deeper into the snow. With in ten feet of getting off the bridge he was forced to trudge through the waste high snow. " _Again, I don't remember it being like this..._ " He resumed the struggle to reach Snowdin. His breath came out as thick tufts of white. He resumed his trek through the snow and found himself Standing only a few feet away from a couple of yellow lights shining through the full blown blizzard he was out in. " _Damn, I need to get out of this..._ "

He rushed forward as quickly as possible, hoping to all god he wouldn't freeze to death outside. He quickly reached a door and was about to barge in, if his memory was accurate then this was an inn; however, as he went to pull the door open it wouldn't budge. " _C'mon..._ " He grunted as he pulled again against the door only to drop to one knee in defeat. " _Why won't this door open?_ " He was about to try to open it again before he realized that even if he had gotten inside, he had no gold to buy a room. " _You gotta be kidding me..._ " Looking right, he tried to see how far he was from his house; although, he couldn't actually see anything _that_ far away. " _I got to at least try..._ "

Ignoring the twinge of pain that found his chest, he began forcing his way through the snow, uncertain he was even going the correct way. " _I wish I could still teleport..._ " He remembered back when he was pounding on the doors to the ruins, how he kept trying to shortcut into them, to no avail. He could only hope that she was okay and would follow his advice about the child. He panted as he tired of forcing his way through the snow. The ice cold air stung his lungs to the point that he covered his mouth with his blue jacket sleeves. " _Not that it does much._ "

As he forced his way through the snow, he felt an odd sense of deja vu. He only remembered a snow storm happening one other time in Snowdin; although, he couldn't remember what he did to save his own life. " _Even then, I don't recall weather patterns being this extreme!_ " He eventually found his way to a door knob that was almost completely covered by snow. " _Thank god!_ " He threw all of his magical might into yanking the door open and throwing himself inside where he immediately collapsed upon the door slamming shut behind him.

Resting his back against the door, he let out deep and ragged breaths. His body was shacking from the intense cold and he had lost the feeling in his legs. He just felt so darn _cold_ at the moment. " _I wish I'd known how freaking cold it actually was before hand..._ " The sound of a throat clearing drew his attention to the other side of the room. His left eye, which had been the only one to peak open, suddenly widened immensely before uttering out a phrase of disbelief...

"What the..."

* * *

First was the sense of awareness and after came the sense of body position. Shortly after these two senses was hearing followed by feeling, finally was the sense of pain. "Oooooowwwww." Moaned the voice from their position on the ground. Opening their eyes forced them to shut them tight as they were blinded. Despite their body being immensely sore, they flipped over onto their chest to blot out the light. "What happened?"

Their head thumped rhythmically and their body hurt so badly that every movement felt like they were crawling through a pit of gravel. "Why does everything hurt..." They forced themselves to their hands and knees before shakily standing up. Their knees wobbled and their body shook uncontrollably.

" _W-What is happening to me..._ " Bracing their body against the cave wall nearby, their head shot to and froe when a voice actually responded to them.

" _Hey, it's gonna be fine. Just take a minute to breath, it should lessen then._ " It had no source, it didn't come from outside. Instead it was like she had thought it herself, which was strange.

" _W-Who said that?_ " Their heart sped up along with their breathing, which just culminated to them panicking from the mystery person.

" _Okay, that is the exact opposite of what I said, but that's fine too. Look my name isn't important right now, all that's important is that you are in danger._ " The voice attempted to redirect the attention to a more pressing matter, but failed.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick!" They bent over and hurled onto the cave floor, thus losing focus again.

" _Yeah, not eating in a full day after such a fall will probably do that to you._ " Waiting for them to finish vomiting on the floor, despite it being revolting, they finally began to explain to them. " _Look, I'm not sure how you got down here; although, I'm willing to bet you fell down like all the rest._ " They looked up towards the ceiling and sure enough, there was a massive tunnel going up to the surface allowing sunlight to cascade down into the cave. " _Like I said, you're in danger right now. You may not have realized it, but you've gotten yourself into the meanest place in the world, The Underground._ " Their eyes widened at this information and what it could possibly mean.

"T-The Underground, what's that?" Pulling their arms to themselves, they looked around for anything dangerous.

" _Yes, The Underground. This place is filled with crazy monsters who's lone goal is to steal your soul-_ "

"MY SOUL?!" They practically screeched as they clutched their hands to their chest. "Why would they want my soul! My soul can't possibly taste that good!" They began trembling before being cut off by the voice.

" _Look, there's no need to be so scared! I'm going to help you!_ " The voice was beginning to become frustrated with how childish they were being. " _And I never said they wanted to eat your soul._ "

"But you said-"

" _I said they wanted to **steal** your soul._ " Sighing they continued their explanation. " _I have a friend that can help get you out of here without losing your soul, okay?_ " They nodded but the voice could feel they weren't trusted. Why would they be trusted anyways? They had randomly appeared in their head from when the just woke up. " _Just head around this corner, my friend normally is there incase anyone actually falls down._ "

"No." They said quickly.

" _What?_ " Raising a none existent eye brow, they gazed at them and waited for an explanation. " _What is it?_ "

"H-How do I know this isn't some trick!" Their eyes hardened as they stared into the air around them.

" _Why would I trick you?_ "

"You said monsters want to steal my soul, so how do I know you're not trying to steal my soul and that this isn't some sort of trap?!"

The voice starred in disbelief before letting loose a stream of chuckles. The sound of one smacking the knee could be heard, but like the voice, it was if they had thought of it. " _Look... kid-_ "

"Don't call me a kid!..." Their slowly turned their gaze to the ground, mildly ashamed of their outburst. "I don't like it when people call me a kid..." They waited for a minute before resuming talking. "Besides, how can I even trust you? I don't even know what your name is." If the voice had eyes or a body, they would looking to their left an one arm would be rubbing the other.

" _Look, ki-_ "

"Frisk, my name is Frisk..." Shadows covered their eyes; although, if one were to looked closely they could still see they eyes drooping.

" _-Frisk... I know your scared, confused, and hurt too. I know because I was in your same position a long time ago... The reason I come to you now is so you and others can hopefully escape..._ "

"Then why didn't you leave? Why didn't you leave like any normal person would have?" Looking back to the ceiling of the cave, they waited for a response.

" _My name is Chara... and the reason I'm still here_ _is because I died here..._ " The voiced stopped talking completely after the sentence, leaving the two in perpetual silence. Nothing was stirring anywhere, the only presence being known was the light bouncing around the cave, illuminating it...

* * *

Q&A:  
Do you want Frisk to be a young kid or teenager?

 _ **Next Time...**_

 _"You don't have much time to tell us the truth, who are you and why are you here?"_

 _Staring at them as they stood there, they looked terrifying... "This is the last time I will ask you, **who were you talking to?** Do not lie to me!"_

 _"Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing here?" The voice growled out from behind, scaring the living daylights out of them..._


	4. To Lack Faith

.

 **_GLITCHED_TALE_**

" _To Lack Faith_ "

Hushed voices echoed from behind a metal door. The cracks between it and the door frame were the only sources of light in the dark room. Inside this dark room was a lone white dot that shimmered occasionally. The owner of this light was straining to hear the conversation behind the door. To no avail, the door was good at muffling the sound outside the room, so they were stuck hearing the own breathing and muffled voices. Slowly the voices died down until only breathing remained.

The sound of metal slamming and scraping against other metal filled the room before the door slid open. Light flooded the room illuminating one person strapped to a chair, it was Sans. His ankles and wrists were strapped down by metal cuffs, leaving to look a little dishelved. The sound of footsteps echoed before two silhouettes formed in the doorway. One was average height for a human and seemed to be fairly muscular. The other was of a dwarf, around four feet tall. Niether of the two had any details to pick out.

The shorter one seemed to bend down to all fours and rush into the darker area of the room while the taller one slowly stepped towards him. The sound of switches flipping to his left pulled his attention away and, in the brief moment he looked for the creator of the sound, the lights flickered on. He winced when light blinded him briefly and blinked rapidly to try and make things out. Before he could properly examine his surroundings, his head was jerked to the right and he was forced to stare into two black abysses. The taller one held his head in place for nearly a minute before backing off and glaring at him.

"How long until it's ready?" They had growled. Not too far behind Sans was another voice that was mildly nervous.

"Not to long... Um, it's only going to take a few minutes..."

"Good." The one in front of him had a raspy and gravely voice at the same time. Sans focused his attention on them, seeing as they were clearly the one in charge. He had actually guessed this from their body language, but he'd been wrong before. He focused back on the one in front of him, they were a skeleton and wore black armor of sorts, it had reminded him of his brother Papyrus. The also had a black scare going down their left eye along with spikes along the knuckles of their metal gloves. They also wore a tattered red cape which clung to their back. It all made for an intimidating figure.

"... however, it will take a few hours for it to complete." They spoke quickly and seemed squeamish about even mentioning it, something wasn't right.

"What?!" The skeleton in front of him snapped their head to squeamish one and glared. "And why, pray tell, would it take hours?"

"Well, um, i-it's just that I haven't used this in a long time. I-"

"Yes, yes. That's what happens when you spend all of your time watching pornography and watching cartoons than doing your damn job." They growled before turning around. Their cape to a dramatic twist into the air before settling down against his back. "I want this ready and started by the time I get back, _do you understand me_?" Barely peeking over their shoulder, they seemed to have the one behind him terrified.

"Y-Yes... Where are you going?" They had already begun to walk out of the room, they didn't skip a beat as they answered.

"That is none of your concern, focus on your job. I have something I need to do." They didn't give a chance for anymore questions as the door slammed shut behind them.

Sans was now left in a room with some one he couldn't see, that was presumably going to do something bad to him. He didn't like where this was going, not at all...

* * *

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" Peeking around a corner, they tried to see if someone really was there. To their dismay and relief, there was no one. They became really worried _again_ that this was a big trick to hurt them. "T-There is no one..."

" _What? He should be right there!"_ The voice panicked as she new this would lead to another argument.

"You lied! I shouldn't have even trusted you!" They turned around to run away.

" _Wait! Hold-_ "

"Howdy!" They stopped dead in their tracks as a flower blocked the path back. It wasn't a normal flower though, for in fact it was far from normal because it was a buttercup flower with a white center. On this white center was a smile and a pair of eyes. It was almost as if someone had just drawn a smiley face on it. It leaned closer to them before speaking. "I'm Flowey the Flower." Leaning left almost as if to peek behind them, the frowned every slightly. "Hey buddy. Who were you talking to?"

"No one!" The went stiff as if they'd been caught doing something wrong. They quickly fixed this by relaxing. "I, um, I mean no one... I, uh, sometimes talk to myself." Cracking a sheepish smile, they shrugged their shoulders at the flower. They still felt uneasy about the flower and would bolt the second he'd prove to be evil.

"Uh, okay." Giving a fake smile the resumed talking. "Well, golly. You look like a human which means you must be from the surface!" The Flower looked them up and down with uncertainty. "Unfortunately, this isn't a good place to be, especially if you're a human." His face adopted a frown with mild somberness added. "This place is ruled by monsters and they are currently trapped here. They're gathering human souls, which isn't good for you." They added a sad smile before continuing. "I guess your lucky though. I'm not really up for taking human souls, so I'm going to do you a favor." They winked their left eye and stuck their tongue out in a smile. "I'm going to help you escape The Underground."

" _See, I told you._ "

"Um, how do I know you're not like the rest?" They spoke, pushing their fingers together awkwardly.

" _Oh geeze, not this again..._ " Following an exacerbated sigh, the flower spoke again.

"Well... heh, heh..." Their face drooped somberly for a moment before adopting a smile. Even with the smile, anyone could tell their heart wasn't in it. "Let's just say I was very close friends with a human once..." After a brief moment it all washed away as it returned to a chipper tune. "So, if we're gonna get you outta here then we better get moving." It turned around towards the cave exit; however, they paused and returned to looking at them. "By the way, I'm going to reappear over there, so don't wonder off if I'm not immediately back, okay?" After a brief nod, the flower resumed turning around before sinking into the Earth.

"S-So there real name is _Flowey_ the flower?" They said, practically giggling at the idea. It took a second or two for the response to come.

" _Wait, were you talking to me?_ "

"Um, yeah." Scratching the back of their head, they looked down at the ground and shifted the dirt beneath their feet.

" _Oh... Um, yeah. That's what he goes by..._ " A dead silence the air as they waited for the flower to reappear. It was awkward for both of them, but thankfully it didn't last as the flower creature reappeared neared a bend not too far away/

"Hey! Over here!" Flower extended its stem allowing it to reach a little bit higher and thus imitate the way humans jump up and down. It was enough to draw a giggle from Frisk, something that didn't go unnoticed by the spirit around the two.

" _See it's not so bad._ "

"Um, I guess you're right..." They mumbled as they thought about it.

"What?" The flower stared at them with an inquisitive look. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Can you repeat it?"

"Nothing!" There they went again, as smooth as sand paper against shark skin. "I mean... It was nothing, just me talking... to myself, again." She really was a jittery, nervous, wreck when caught off guard. The flower eyed them again before shaking its head and turning right.

"Okay, so the first thing you need to know is that monsters, aside from me, are not your friend. They'll play nice and such, but don't let them fool you. It's just a trick to lower your guard, they aren't your friend." The flower watched them for a moment before looking around and whispering. "Look, we have to get past a boss monster if we even want to start our journey." His face became serious just before continuing. "Boss monsters aren't like normal monsters because they're powerful, extremely powerful, and mean. They're a lot deadlier than any other kind of monster." The flower checked their surroundings again before continuing. "The fact that we have to get past one so earlier is troubling; however, with a little finesse we can bypass it all together. Understood?" It hoped they had understood everything it had just said; otherwise, things were going to get messy.

Luckily, they had and nodded to show their understanding. They smiled, something that was a little worrying to the flower. " _Would they even be able to kill if they had to? They seem... **too** innocent..._" Checking around one last time, the flower took a deep breath.

"Alright, get against this wall and follow my lead and remember. No matter what happens don't make a sound." Their face became concerned, yet they complied none the less. Leaning against the cave wall, they discovered something magical. The shadows seemed to grow around their body and hide them. At the same time, they knew that they could break out at anytime. The pitter patter of footsteps caught the duos attention.

Soon the pitter patter became thumbs as they approached incredibly quickly. With in seconds of the change a massive figure passed by. They could honestly say they thought the shadows moved from such force. They stopped in front of the flower bed and looked around. The sound of sniffing could be heard before the figure bent down and smelled the flowers. They seemed to hesitate for a moment before rushing off to the left, outside of their vision. The flower reappeared in the door way and whispered to the human.

"Alright, let's get going. We don't have much time before she comes back. We can't let her catch us." A nod from the human was the only signal they needed to proceed...

* * *

"Listen, please... I need to get free. We're all in terrible danger." Sans said as he tried to look over his shoulder at the fellow monster in the room.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't let you go human... He might kill me if I did..." The sound of a few switches worried him and his heart beat picked up. It was an interesting thing hearing his heart beat rapidly, considering he was usually a skeleton an all.

"Look, I'm not a human. Please let me out of here, there's a threat coming that could kill us all. You got to believe me!" He struggled against his restraints; however, they were too strong for him to break. He began breathing heavily before giving it a break. He would try to get free again later.

"Human... save your strength for when he gets back. You'll need it." He couldn't believe what he was hearing, no matter how hard he tried to convince them he wasn't human, they wouldn't listen.

"Do you really still think I'm human? Have you seen me?! I have silver hair, greyish skin, and black 'n white eyes!" He pulled against his bindings again with the same results as last time.

"Well, it has been a very long time since a human was seen in The Underground, so the common looks may have changed..." The sounded sheepish at the defence.

"I can even do magic! What can I do to prove I'm not human?" He was irritated and uncomfortable and it was beginning to show on him.

"Lot's of humans can do magic to, it's not exclusive to monsters y'know." They stated matter of fact-ly.

"Geeze! You're just like Alphys. I darn know it all who refused to take steps forward..." His eyes dropped to his knees as he rested and tried to calm down. He sat there in silence, not even the sound of buttons being pushed or switches being flipped permiated the room.

"How do you know that name?" Came the voice from behind him, they were closer and their breath sounded shallow.

"They were a friend of mine once... but they're no longer with us..." Releasing a sigh, he composed himself before jerking up to yank on his restraints. "... and if we don't do something, the same thing that got her is going to get all of us too!" He growled as he pulled harder against the metal clamps. One could even see the sleeves of his jacket expanding slightly from his muscles flexing. After a few seconds he dropped back into his chair. "That is something I can't afford to let happen."

As he stared at is feet while hunched over in his chair he heard the soft padding of feet echo around him. Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder, except it didn't come from behind. Instead, standing in front of him was none other than a yellow anthropomorphic dinosaur. His eyes widened drastically when he noticed how much they resembled Alphys, the major difference being the multiple scars across this one's snout and the black trim the lab coat had. " _It can't be..._ "

"My name is Alphys and I think you might be telling the truth..." That lone sentence alone filled him with so much joy, he could barely stop it from reaching his face. "Quickly, I need to get you out of these restraints before Undyne arrives." The spoke as the went to work on the chair he was stuck in.

"Undyne? Why would she be coming here?" Sans questioned as he waited patiently for them to finish.

"I had called them over hear after _he_ left... Well more like texted them, but that's besides the point." The grunted as one lock gave them extra trouble.

"You really don't like him huh?" He asked.

"He's the bane of my existence, truly. _Alphys do this! Alphys make this and repair that!_ " The imitated the spitting sound as the changed positions once more. "He treats my like a personal slave and treats his brother even worse than that!" They growled. At least he was getting some traction with someone there. "Listen the moment I set you free we're going to have to book it out of here!" They seemed worried as some sweat formed across the forehead.

"What? Why's that?" He was a concerned and decided to inquire.

"You don't have much time, tell me who are you and why are you here?" The questioned him before beginning on the last lock.

" _Well better late than never..._ " He sighed before beginning.

"To make it short, my name is Sans." Her eyes widened ever slightly. "I don't know what's happened here to Snowdin, but I know something's wrong. I've lived in Snowdin for all of my life, but I don't know what happened here to make it all so different. Before waking up here, I had fought... some _thing_ and lost. Now I'm hear and look like this." He breathed deeply before releasing several pants. The dinosaur monster had sat looking dumbfounded for the majority of the recap. "You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost..."

"Oh, um yeah." They returned from their stupor and quickly managed to deactivate the last lock. "Come on, we need to leave now-"

"Who the hell are you talking to and what the hell is going on here." Freezing in their tracks, the dinosaur slowly turned around and saw a figure standing in the door way, this one wearing a helmet. Their armor looked both amazing and terrifying, but they were never really worried until they pointed a spear in their direction. Staring at them as they stood there, they looked terrifying...

Looking around the room, they could see their friend was no where to be found. The gulped before turning back to the intimidating figure. "This is the last time I will ask you, _who were you talking to?_ Do not lie to me!" Their voice was deep and booming which terrified the dinosaur monster.

"I, uh, I." Taking a step back, beads of sweat began to roll down their forehead. They were scared stiff and their eyes as big as saucers. After a moment of nothing but the two staring at each other, the newcomer began to laugh. Their laugh was deep and hearty, and their shoulders bounced with each chortle.

"Calm down, I'm only kidding." They shook their head side to side before stepping into the room.

It was a large suit of metal armor with a color scheme of black, silver, and red. The massive chest plate was black and only covered the actual rip cage of the wearer. Underneath was black fabric with small strips of silver plates covering it down to the waist piece. The arms were covered with standard chain mail over the same black fabric. The shoulders each had one black guard protecting them with two spikes adorning them. The hands were covered by metal gauntlets and the feet had large plated metal boots providing a dangerous look. Their legs were covered with more black fabric, except they had red patterns going up and down the thighs and shins with plated thigh guards.

Alphys sighed in relief, it was only Undyne. "Hey, you scared me." The walking suit of armor walked over and patted them on the shoulder before chuckling.

"Yeah, I know. You should have seen the look on your face." The gave a sigh before looking around the super advanced room with a chair in the center. "So, what is it you needed?"

"Oh, yes. Well there was another person here just a moment ago..." Doing a quick 360, they tried to see where they moved to in such a hurry. "Where'd they go?" Undyne looked around for a brief moment before responding.

"Hell if I know, you're the one who called me over." Taking a step forward, the froze before swinging their arm in a massive arc behind them. As they turned with the swipe, they saw someone else ducking under. They wore a blue hooded sweater and what appeared to be white pants. Undyne readied her self as she stared at the creeper. "It's rude to eaves drop y'know." The growled out. "Y'know any discussion between the royal scientist and their partner is strictly confidential and that violating it means the death penalty." The figure, still kneeling down on one hand and knee chuckled, something that she didn't take to kindly to. "Why you little..." They stopped before clapping their hands together and slowly separating them. Between them was a massive blue spear of what looked like energy.

"Wait, don't-"

"Why don't you laugh at this!" Throwing their arm back, they chucked the spear forward with all their might and watched it sail to its target. Suddenly with no warning, the person jumped up, higher than Undyne was tall and let the spear crash into the ground wear it almost immediately dissipated. "What the?!" So shocked was she that all she could choke out wasn't even a full sentence.

 _Megalotrousle -SharaX_

The landed with a soft thud before standing up straight and twirling around to face them. Their eyes were pitch black with glowing white pupils. A large grin was plastered across their face as they stood in front of them. "C'mon now, is that anyway to greet a friend?"

* * *

Stepping through the door at the end of a hallway, the lone human found their selves in a room with a monstrously large frog. It sat at three feet tall and was a ghostly pure white. This creature was called a "Froggit" due to its resemblance to actual frogs. Fortunately for the human, the monster was sitting in a corner sound asleep.

"Better not wake them..." The human whispered to themselves as they peeked around the corner.

The human managed to sneak past the monster with a surprisingly effective tippy toe. They found their self in a narrow room with a painting of a palace with the silhouettes of buildings in the background. Aside from this, the room was almost bare. To their left was small object glistening on the floor. Upon approaching it, they learned it was actually a small to knife made of hard plastic. Staring down at it, they thought it'd be a good idea to pick it up. Besides, it could come in handy if they got into a life or death situation, storing it in their pocket for safe keeping.

They carefully made their way back through the room the froggit was inhabiting and found themselves at a crossroad they had passed by earlier. There a flower was waiting impatiently with a frown. When the human stepped in front of them, the flower sighed.

"Are you done with you little adventure?" The human nodded and the flower cracked a smile. "Then we can get moving, now head through there. Inside you'll find a house that I unlocked during the time you've been dilly dallying. I can't go with you into the house for obvious reasons, but I'll meet you on the other side. Head into the exit tunnel quickly, we can't afford for you to be caught without any help." The flower looked behind its self and waited, listening for sound before looking at the human it had been escorting. "Let's go." It burrowed into the ground, leaving the human there.

They looked to the pathway Flowey had told them to follow and hesitated. This brought an annoyed sigh to mind.

" _Come on, we need to hurry, he wasn't kidding y'know._ " The human frowned before walking down the path.

"Yes, but I need to be careful. What if there's a trap set up? I could be walking right into it..." The paused at a point where the walls narrowed allowing only a view of the dead oak tree on the other side. Surrounding it where blood orange leaves that unnerved the human.

" _Look, we need to hurry if you want to get through here. Just trust me this once when I say there are no traps inside!_ " The voice was panicked.

"O-Okay." They were unsure of this plan; however, if they didn't hurry then they would be caught anyways. Deciding to take the risk, the proceeded into the next room.

The room was plain with the exception of the tree and two windows at the opposite end. For some reason, the blood orange leaves had gathered around the tree and the window seals. The path they followed stopped just short of the door. They walked over and gripped the doorknob; however, just before the began twisting it they were interrupted. A loud thump echoed from back at the start of the room.

" _We need to move now! We don't have any time!_ " Their pleas fell on deaf ears as the human turned around and away from the door knob to see what caused the thumps. There was nothing there, only a shadowed corridor and a dead tree.

"I guess there wasn't anything there..." Turning back around, they grabbed the handle and began to twist.

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing here?" The voice growled from behind, scaring the living daylights out of them...

* * *

 _ **Next Time...**_

 _"Please, stop! We don't have time for this!"_

 _"You're a traitor, a damn traitor!"_

 _"Ugh, why don't you ever listen to me?!"_

 _"You will rule the day you decided to cross me..."_


End file.
